


Impossible

by VyperDD



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyperDD/pseuds/VyperDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can always count on Michael giving him exactly what he needs, even if it's not always what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My very first Dominion fic. This show and Michael and Alex's relationship in particular has captured my heart. Hope it will be the first of many.
> 
> Spoilers for 1x01 Pilot

 

* * *

 

 

 

Impossible was Alex feeling both utterly terrified and incredibly aroused when Michael said, "Leave the whip," and then, "stand up."  
  
Impossible was both the searing agony and glorious pleasure twisting and twining together as one when the blood-stained leather lit a third line of fire across his back.  
  
Impossible was his ability not to cry as Michael held him in his strong arms afterwards, his ebony black wings wrapped around them both, shutting out all the pain of his past and the fear of his future as The Chosen One.


End file.
